


It's S-E-A-N

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name tag read, "Mark," And somehow he always got Sean's name wrong on his cup. </p>
<p>Also know as: Septicplier Coffee Shop Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of coffee filled the atmosphere. The coffee shop was popular with college students since it was in walking distance to the local college campus. Every day "young adults" piled into the coffee shop in desperate need of their next caffeine buzz. Sean was a regular and had his own seat in the corner next to the window. He honestly didn't know why he came to this place. It's not like the coffee was something special. In fact it was kind of bitter, just like most of the employees. Except for one. 

His name tag read, "Mark," And somehow he always got Sean's name wrong on his cup. At first it was little mistakes like, "Shaun," or "Shawn." Sean never corrected him. Mostly because he found the guy cute. So, Sean politely thanked him for his coffee, blushed and sat at his usual spot working on whatever work he had that day for college. But somehow the spelling got worse and Sean became, "Shawon," and "Shonn." And yet, Sean still thanked him for his coffee and sat down. The blush on his face still lighting up his face. 

Today was different, however. The coffee shop was packed and his seat was taken. Which needless to say pissed Sean off. Didn't people know that was his spot? He was not a happy camper. He stood impatiently waiting in line. He had a term paper due and he needed to get it done. He just needed coffee. 

When it was finally his turn he paid for his coffee and stood off to the side. He took out his phone and mindlessly started playing games as he waited. His head shot up when he heard his name called. "Medium black coffee for Sean!" Sean walked up to the counter, thanked Mark, and rushed off to find somewhere to write his term paper. He was just about to walk out the door when he decided to look down at his cup. 

"What the fuck?!"

~~~~~~

Mark hated his job. His coworkers were rude, the customers' coffee orders were Fall Out Boy song titles, and he's pretty sure his boss was hitting on him. But one thing made it all worth while; Sean. Sean had been coming in for a while now, but Mark had just recently started working there. 

The first time Sean had came into the shop it was a rainy day. He had busted through the door, trying to escape the cats and dogs that were currently pouring from the sky. His clothes and hair were soaked. He walked up to the counter and ordered a medium black coffee. He looked up at Mark through his eyelashes. And Mark was smitten. Here in front of him stood this gorgeous guy, soaking wet from the rain, and all Mark could thing of was the various things he could do to warm him up.

"N-Name?" Mark managed to stutter out. 

"Sean."

Mark had an idea. Maybe if he spelt his name wrong, it would give him a chance to start a conversation with the guy. He wrote down "Shaun" on the cup and began to pour the coffee. He handed it to Sean and awaited his reaction. Sean simply thanked his and sat down. Maybe that really was the right way to spell his name. 

The next time Sean came in Mark was ecstatic. Sean ordered the same thing. This time Mark wrote down "Shawn." Now he was bound to get a reaction. But no. Sean thanked him and sat down at the same spot. 

After that, every time Sean came in, Mark found weirder ways to spell his name. But still no reaction. Mark was beginning to give up, until one day. Sean came into the shop looking pissed. When it finally came his turn, Mark took Sean's order. His brain racked trying to think of a new way to spell Sean's name. He smirked to himself as the marker danced across the cup. He handed it to Sean. Sean said a small thank you and left. But just when Sean was about exit the door, Mark hears, "What the fuck?!" And the next thing Mark sees is a small Irish man in his face. 

"This is getting ridiculous! Who the hell spells Sean, 'C-H-O-N-E'?"

Mark chuckled, "You finally said something besides thank you."

"Is this a fucking joke?" Sean frowned. Everyone was now staring at them.

"Well kind of. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you." Mark confessed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Sean blushed. "You wanted to talk to me? Why?"

"Because I think you're cute." Sean blushed harder. "By the way, what is the correct way to spell your name?"

"It's 'S-E-A-N'."

Mark smiled. "Well okay. Would you like to go out on a date with me Sean?"

Sean stuttered. "Well, um..."

"Just say yes!" Someone screamed from inside the coffee shop

"Yes."


	2. Let's Play Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Mark have their first date.

It was the next day and Sean sat nervously at the local café. He picked and bit at his nails, wondering if this was a mistake. He barely knew the guy. What if he was a serial killer or something? At least they were meeting at a neutral location.

Mark had picked this particular café not because of the quality of food but because he didn't particularly care for it. Mark's logic was that if things didn't work out between him and Sean, he wouldn't ruin one of his favorite places. If they didn't work out he didn't have to come back to the café. Great logic, right? 

But Mark was freaking out. He was pacing outside of the café. What if it didn't work out? Would Sean stop coming to the coffee shop? Or would Mark have to quit his job? Would he have to find someplace new to work? To say he was freaking out was an understatement. But what was he even thinking? It's just one date. There's no commitment. At least not right now. Mark took a deep breath. He can do this. He pushed the door open and walked in, only to get knocked backwards. 

~~~~~~

Sean had finally decided he was going to leave. If he left, nothing could go wrong. He would just stop going by the coffee shop. It was the perfect plan. He jumped up quickly almost knocking over the table in the process. He didn't care that for the second time that week all eyes were on him. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He was just about free when he ran into something hard. He felt a something grip on to his shoulder and he fell forwards. 

"Oof." Came a voice from underneath Sean. Oh shit. It was Mark. The same person he was just about to run out on. 

Mark looked up to see Sean. His hypnotizing eyes stared down at him. And suddenly Mark's jitters were gone. They stayed that way for a while, staring at each other. Mark was now feeling worried. Why was he leaving? Mark finally broke the silence. "Am I late?" His voice totally did not crack. 

"N-No!" Sean stuttered as he tried to think of an excuse. "I-I..."

"Were you leaving?" Mark asked sadly.

"Yes..." Sean confessed as he bowed his head. "I was nervous."

"I have to confess something too. I stood outside for like 10 minutes before I decided to go in." 

"Really?" Sean asked.

"Yeah....you're still on top of me...."

"Oh!" Sean jumped up quickly and extended a hand to Mark. 

Mark dusted off his pants and then turned to Sean. "So...are we doing this or what?"

Sean nodded his head and grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They walked back over to the table Sean had previously sat at. And it was awkward. There was even talk about the weather. That is until the subject of jobs came up. "So...what do you do. I mean you always have work every time you come into the shop, so I assume you're in college."

"Yeah, I am. What about you, I assume you have other plans besides working in a coffee shop." Sean asked. 

The waitress came by and took their orders. Although the whole time she did it she was blatantly flirting with Mark. Sean could've punched her. She walked away and Sean sighed in relief. Sean was snapped back into reality as Mark spoke. "Actually, I make YouTube videos."

"Wait, really?" Sean asked curiously.

"Yeah, I make gaming videos." 

"That's so cool! I love video games!" Sean yelled a little too loudly. But Mark didn't care. He just stared dreamily at Sean as he rambled on about his favorite games. 

"Maybe we could make a video together?" Mark hinted.

"Me? Make a video? I dunno... I don't think I'd be good at it." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Maybe we'll just start off by playing together."

Sean spit out his drink. "What?!"

Mark's eyes widened. "Playing games together!" 

"Oh..."

"Although, I wouldn't mind that either." Mark smirked and suddenly Sean was a tomato.


	3. So Many Sexual Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack finally play together.

After dinner, Mark and Sean went to the arcade. It was crowded and noisy, but Mark didn't care. He was currently kicking Sean's ass at one of the games. "Fuck! Fuck this! Fuck that! Fuck you!" 

"Later." Mark smirked to himself. Sean gaped at him, his attention was now focused on Mark. It took one last hit and Sean was dead. Or rather his character was. 

"That's not fair! You fucking cheated." Sean whined. 

"Is it cheating if you suck at the game?" Mark's smirk grew wider. Sean punched him in the arm. 

"That's not funny." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Mark grinned at him. "Ooh! Pacman!" He ran over to it excitedly. Kind of like a kid with a new toy. 

Sean leaned up against the machine, studying Mark's features. He couldn't help but think he was cute. "You really know how to handle that joystick." Mark stopped what he was doing and stared at Sean in shock. He was so proud and also a little embarrassed. But mostly proud. 

The game made a sound, signaling that Mark had just lost the game. He didn't even care. He grinned his goofy lopsided grin. The two burst out laughing. "That was a nice one."

"Thanks, I tried." Sean smiled. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Air hockey?" Mark suggested.

"Sure!"

This time Mark was losing. He was determined to win. At all costs. "Maybe after we're done we can make more use of this table." That seemed to work. Sean was flustered and Mark scored. Just as he composed himself Mark made another joke. "Looks like I'm scoring tonight." 

Sean choked. Mark ran over to his side of the table. "Woah, woah. Are you okay?" 

Sean caught his breath. "Yeah." His face was red, but Mark couldn't tell if it was from choking or the joke.

Mark put his hand on Sean's back. "Maybe we should get a shake or something." Mark suggested, now worried about the smaller guy.

"Yeah, okay."

~~~~~~

They walked across the street to the ice cream parlor. They sat at a booth in the corner. A boy who looked to be in his late teens approached then. His hair was mussed up and he had an apron tied around his waist. "Hi I'm Craig. Can I take your order?" The boy smiled at them. He was cute, but neither of the guys payed any attention to that. 

Mark glanced over at Sean. "Oh, um what do you want?" 

Sean's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the choices. "Maybe we should just share a vanilla shake. I'm pretty full from dinner."

"Okay yeah, that sounds good. We'll have that." Mark nods at the boy. 

The boys smile grows. "Are you two on a date?" 

"Y-yeah..." Sean blushed and looks at Mark.

"First time?" The boy asks. 

"Yeah." Mark was confused as to why the boy was asking them so many questions. 

"Then don't worry about the bill. It's on the house." The boy goes to turn away. Mark stops him.

"Why?" Mark asks.

"Because. It's your first date. And my parents own the shop. Plus, my boyfriend Tyler would do the same thing." The boy winked and turned on his heels. He walked away to get the guys' shake.

"Well...that was strange." Mark said. Sean blushed.

"Y-yeah."

"I think he was checking you out." Mark said.

"He has a boyfriend." Sean shook his head. "Plus I'm here with you." 

Mark grinned happily. "Yeah."

Soon after the boy came bouncing back. He put the glass on the table and handed them two straws. He smiled and turned away again, his ass putting the shake in milkshake. 

The boys shares a look and laughed. They took turns drinking the milkshake. "Do you think he was looking for a foursome?" Sean giggled. Mark snorted at that. 

"Probably.

"He was cute." Mark confessed. Sean slapped his arm.

"That's not funny." He said in mock sadness. Mark grinned.

"Sorry."

"It was true though." Sean joked and sipped the shake. 

"As much as I'd like to continue this, it's getting late, and I have work in the morning." Mark sighed.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand." Sean smiled at him. The two walked out together. They stood outside the parlor. They smiled at each other. "I had a really fun time." Sean blushed like he was contemplating something. But before he could make a move, Mark did. He leaned down and kissed Sean. His left hand settled on the small of Sean's back, and his right hand held Sean's cheek. They broke apart and Sean spoke again. "Let's do it again sometime."

"The kiss or the date?" Mark asked.

"Both." And they kissed again.


	4. Tonight Was Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Mark reflect on their date,

That night Sean laid in his dorm room. His back was flat against the bed as he hugged a pillow against his chest. Tonight was perfect. His thoughts began to wander. He thought of Mark. He thought of Mark, and the kiss. How the kiss felt.

Mark's lips were slightly chapped but to Sean, that didn't matter. He smelt amazing, although Sean couldn't quite put a particular label on what it was. But it was his scent. It was Mark's scent. It was perfect. 

~~~~~~

Perfect was the only was to describe that night. It was perfect and amazing. He was amazing. Mark sat in his apartment in front of his gaming set up. He was supposed to be recording a new video, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Sean. Every time he composed himself, something reminded him of Sean and he blushed bright. 

He couldn't bring himself to play a game right now. But that didn't mean he couldn't record a video. He had an idea.

~~~~~~

Sean decided to try and do something productive. He decided to type up his term paper. He never got to finish it. But his date with Mark was worth it. He'd happily fail if it meant seeing Mark again. He shook his head. He need to stop. Mark had to be pushed from his mind right now. He had a paper due. 

He sat in silence in front of his laptop, all except for the sound of the keys as he typed. Clack clack clack. He was making good progress. 

He was making good progress. Was being the key word. Sean sighed in exasperation as his roommate came crashing through the door. "Dude Jack! You have to see this!" His roommate shrieked. He bursts in toting his own laptop.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Sean? What is with people and getting my name wrong.?" He shook his head. "What do you want?"

"That's rude. I'm your roommate, I demand respect." To be fair he had just switched roommates. His old roommate was a homophobic prick.

"Evan. Shut up." Sean jokingly teased. He wasn't such a bad guy. Evan gasped in mock offense. "Anyways, what did you want me to see?"

"Okay, so you know that YouTuber I'm always talking about?" Evan asked.

"Vaguely. Why?"

"He's gay!"

"So?" Sean asked confused.

"So he's gay and I'm gay!"

"Evan, don't you have a boyfriend?" Sean asked. "You know that guy I can here you making out with at night? It sounds like this," Sean then proceeded to make some weird slurping noise with his mouth. Evan blushed. 

"S-shut up. I wasn't talking about getting with him."

"Sure." Sean teased.

"Besides, he was talking about this guy he met." Evan went on. "Apparently he's quite smitten."

"Really, Evan. Smitten?" Sean teased.

"I said shut up." Evan blushed. Sean smirked. "Just watch the god damn video."

~~~~~~

"Hi my name's Markiplier and things are going to go a little bit differently today. I just wanted to sit down and talk. I know, this isn't what I normally do. I'm normally this energetic goofball playing video games. But today I wanted to talk about something important to me. I went on a date tonight. We went to dinner and to the arcade and to an ice cream shop. After the date, we kissed. And it was magical. I felt this-I dunno-spark? It was incredible....I guess the reason I'm telling you this is because it was with a guy. Yeah, I like guys. Surprised? I risk losing your support by telling you this, but I had to. I have to be truthful with you guys. Especially with you guys who've been here with me from the beginning." There was a long pause and Mark started up again. "I really hope you still continue to support me. Because I wouldn't be where I am today without you."

~~~~~~

Sean stared at the screen in shock. That was Mark. The same Mark he went on a date with. He had told Sean that he made videos, but Sean would have never guessed he was this popular. Sean was going to faint.

Thump


	5. You Fainted, Like A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack faints. What more can I tell you?

Thump 

"Oh shit!" There's rustling and then a few audible slaps. Sean's face stung. But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. The door opens and Sean can hear someone enter. 

"Hey." There's a pause. "Is he okay?" Sean doesn't recognize the voice.

"I dunno, man. He just fainted." Sean can hear Evan say.

"Why?" There's the voice again.

"Dude, I don't know. I was just showing him a video and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground." 

"What video?" The voice asked. Evan answered.

"Markiplier's new video."

"Wow he really fell for him." The voice joked. Sean heard another slap.

"Ouch!"

"That's not funny dude." Evan scolded. There was a pause and the voice spoke again.

"I'm going to go get a bucket of water or something." The door opened and then closed again. 

~~~~~~

Sean groaned and rubbed his eyes. His body ached and his head was throbbing. Did he get drunk or something? No, it's a different kind of headache. Sean cracked open his eyes. There was some kind of blurry figure in his view. When he opened his eyes fully, he came face to face with Evan. 

"What happened?" Sean asked. He now realized he was laying on his bed. He looked around. Yeah, he was in his dorm room. He locked eyes with Evan again. Evan was sitting at the foot of his bed with a smirk on his face. Oh no.

"You fainted." Evan grinned.

"And that's funny?" Sean asked. He groaned again as he sat up.

"Yes. You fainted. Like a girl." Evan teased.

"Guys can faint too, asshole." Sean corrected. Fuck gender roles.

"Yeah, yeah." Evan smiled but then a look of seriousness crossed his face. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused." Sean said. "I remember doing my term paper and then-" Oh. Now Sean remembered. Mark. It was because of Mark. "M-Maybe I was just dehydrated or something?" Sean stuttered out. 

Evan smirked again. "Yeah I'm sure that's it." Sean decided to change the subject.

"Hey, I heard another voice in here." Sean observed. He hoped Evan would take the bait. He did.

"Yeah, last night."

"Wait, what?" Sean tilted his head. Last night? He looked back around the room. How could he have missed that? It was morning."

"Yeah, you slept until morning. Jonathan helped me with you. But he had to go to class." Evan confirmed.

"Jonathan? Wait, is that your mystery guy? The one who I've never seen." Now it was Sean's turn to smirk. Evan blushed.

"Shut your mouth, Jack."

"It's Sean."

"I know." Evan smiled. 

"So when am I going to meet this guy?" Sean asked. "Bring him home to meet the roommate."

"Hey, don't you have a class soon?" 

"Shit!" Sean cursed and jumped up. He quickly ran around the room and collected his things. "Thanks!" He yelled out to Evan and ran out of the room.

"You can come out now." Evan called to the seemingly empty room. There was a sound of crashing and then the closet door swung open. A guy stumbled out. 

"Good it was stuffy in there."

"Wow, still hiding in the closet, Jonathan?" Evan smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me." Jonathan pulled Evan closer by his hoodie and kissed him, before leading him over to the bed and pushing him down.

~~~~~~ 

Sean rushed across campus. He darted through students and even jumped over a bike. Or rather tripped over a bike. But he made it. He plopped down in his seat. He wine to smile at the guy next to him, kind of as 'Sorry I'm sweaty and panting.' But when he turned his head he recognized who it was.

"Hey."


	6. So You're The Asshole Who's Been Beating My Highscore On PacMan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean sees some unexpected people in class.

"Hey."

Sean blinked at the guy sitting next to him. He had seen him before. Where though? Oh! That's right. He was the guy from the ice cream parlor. What was his name Clyde? No, it was Craig. But why was he here? In Sean's class. Had he always been in this class? What if he was stalking him? Stranger danger! Now he was just being stupid. Sean shook his head clear of his thoughts. "Hi."

"Funny running into you here." Craig laughs. "Your boyfriend go to college here too? Is that how you met?"

"No he doesn't go here- wait! No! He's not my boyfriend! We just went on a date!" Sean suddenly remembered the video. "I mean we might go out again. I really liked him and I'm pretty sure he liked me- Why am I telling you this?" Sean slapped his hand across his forehead. Craig simply laughed. The grin on his face growing wide.

"You sound like me when my boyfriend and I went on our first date." Craig smiled. "I couldn't stop rambling." Sean decided to change the subject.

"How'd you meet your boyfriend?" Sean asked with sincere curiosity.

"It's a cute story actually." Sean didn't think Craig's smile could get any bigger. "So there's this arcade that I always go to. And one of my favorite things to play there is PacMan. I consider myself to be pretty good at it. But there was always this one asshole who kept beating my high score. Every single time. So I decided to wait out at the arcade and catch the culprit."

"The culprit?" Sean laughs.

"Yes, now shh. Anyways investigated each person who played PacMan and-"

"Investigated? More like lurked." A voice interrupted. The two looked up to see a guy standing over them. 

"Shut up, Tyler!" Craig pouts. Tyler leaned down and kissed him. "Let me tell my story." Sean blinked confusingly. Craig glanced over at Sean. "Oh, allow me introduce my boyfriend, Tyler." Tyler extended his hand towards Sean. Sean took his hand and shook it.

"Sit down!" Someone yelled behind them. So Tyler did.

"Can I finish my story now?" Craig asked and the two guys nodded. "Okay so I totally did not lurk around the game to see who was beating my high score. I thoroughly investigated each suspect." Tyler snickered and Craig glared at him. "Anyways, Tyler comes along one day and starts playing the game. He noticed me watching. And he totally started flirting with me."

"I did not! I said, and I quote, 'Can you not?'" Tyler defended.

"Same thing." Craig argues. "Now where was I. Oh yeah! He turned around again. I think he was showing off to be honest. He ended up beating my high score and I was like 'So you're the asshole who keeps beating my PacMan score!' And he smirks at me and says. 'What, like its hard?' And the rest was history." Sean found that ironic considering they were in history. 

"That was a lovely story, but I'm kind of trying to hear the professor." This girl turns around in her seat. 

"Sorry." The three guys say sheepishly. 

"It's fine." She says and went to turn back around. But she paused. "Wait, you're Sean right? Evan's roommate?" She asks. 

"Yeah. I'm Sean. Who's asking?" Sean raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, that's rude of me. I'm Minx." She says.

"Minx? That's your real name?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." She laughs but if it was a joke, nobody got it. "Dude, I knew Evan before he switched with your old roommate! He threw the most wicked parties!"

"Evan? Evan threw 'wicked' parties?" Sean asked.

"Did I stutter?" She cocks her head to the side. The guys blinked. "Anyways, you guys should throw one." 

"No way, I'm not getting in trouble with the RA." Sean crossed his arms.

"Who's your RA?" Minx asked.

"Felix." Sean answered.

"Have you even met Felix? He's chill. He'd probably just be making out with some senior the whole time." Minx laughed. Again, nobody got the joke. Minx noticed nobody was laughing with her. "Felix is a slut."

"That's rude. Don't slut shame." Craig scolded.

"I'm not. It's true. Even Felix calls himself a slut."

"Still." Craig drowns off.

"Still." Sean continues. "I'm not throwing a party."

"Please?!" Tyler begged beside him.

"I literally just met you." Sean shakes his head.

"Please?" Tyler and Minx plead.

"No."

"Please?" Tyler, Craig, and Minx begged.

"Fine." Sean felt his eye twitch. "We're having a party." The three students cheered loudly, causing the rest of the class to whip around in their seats. 

"Ahem." The professor glares at the group from up in the front. "Would you like to teach the class? By all means go ahead. Teach the class. I'd like to see you do any better." The the group all slumped down in their seats, their faces turned bright red.

"Sorry." They whispered sheepishly.


	7. The One Where Sean's A Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts and Sean is a mom.

Sean decided to go back to his dorm before his next class. "Evan I'm bac- Holy mother of god!" Sean covered his eyes quickly. There in the dorm room was his roommate and a guy. A naked guy. Laying in bed. With his naked room mate. "Jesus Christ, man! What the fuck?"

"Sean! Oh my god. I am so sorry." Evan yelped as he quickly tried to cover himself up. He succeeded in that, but left his lover completely exposed. So, the only logically explanation was to hide in the closet. Again.

Sean stood outside of the door while the two guys put on clothes. "Can I come in now? Or did you two decided to fuck again?" Sean called.

"Y-You can come in." Evan stuttered. Sean slowly walked into the room. His eyes were still closed. "We're decent. You can open your eyes now." Sean looked around the room cautiously. Where was the guy? "And Jonathan please, for God sakes, come out of the closet."

"No." Jonathan called quietly from the closet.

"Jonathan, damn it. Please?"

"No." 

"No? Fine. No sex. See I can say no too." Evan smirked and Sean groaned.

"I'd rather not know about my roommate's sex life." Sean grimaced.

"S-Sorry." Evan apologized and Jonathan slowly came out of the closet.

"We're so proud of you." Sean teased as Jonathan finally made it out.

"S-Shut up..." Jonathan blushed.

"So this is the famous Jonathan?" Sean smirked. "I finally get to see his face." He paused. "Among other things." Jonathan blushed brighter. "Anyways, Evan. I needed to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How would you feel about throwing a party?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

~~~~~~

Sean regretted this. He regretted this so much. This fucking party sucked. Mark wasn't here yet. The music was too loud. The kids were too rowdy. And- wait were they smoking weed? "No no! Bad! Stop! Put that down! Are you stupid you can't do that." He yelled. Suddenly there was a crash. "No! Get down from there Jeffery. Jeffery!"

"You sound like a mom." Oh there he was. Sean had invited Mark and he was two hours late. Sean was beginning to wonder if he stood him up. Sean frowned.

"I'm not a mom."

"Totally a mom." Mark grinned.

"Would a mom do this?" Sean asked as he grabbed Mark by the neck, bringing him closer. He smashed their lips together making Mark jump in surprise. Mark took control as he slammed Sean against the wall-not too roughly-and licked at his bottom lip. Sean more than happily let Mark explore his mouth. And he did the same. Sean made a small little moan that had frightened himself slightly. He broke apart from Mark. 

Mark was panting. "I certainly hope not." Sean grinned at him. 

"Where were you?" 

"I was contemplating coming or not."

"Why?" Jack asked. He looked hurt.

"Because I was wondering if you saw my video or not. I thought maybe you were going to tell me off about it or not."

"No. I mean I did want to talk, but not about anything bad." Sean smiled. "I think it was really sweet what you did. I-" He paused. "I think you're special. I'm glad I got to see you again." Mark smiled back. He hesitated for a second before he grabbed Sean's chin and pulled him closer.

"I think you're special too." He laid a chaste kiss on Sean's lips.

"Get a room, you two." Evan teased. The pair both looked at him. Evan froze. "Holy shit!" Evan's voice squeaked. "You're Markiplier!"


	8. Holy Shit! You're Markiplier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark explains and Craig gets into trouble. ;)

"Holy shit! You're Markiplier!" A voice squeaked. It was Evan. His voice then went quiet. His mouth was still moving though, as if he was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"No way! No way! You really are Markiplier!" Jonathan bounced beside Evan. The boy couldn't contain his excitement and could be compared to one of those plastic hopping chick toys you get at Easter.

"Shh!" The boys were both grabbed and shoved into the nearest dorm room. Jonathan shrieked. "I said shh!" Jonathan made a noise in protest, but then shut up.

"B-But, you're Markipler." Evan stuttered. Mark smiled.

"Yeah, I am. But I'd like to spend some time with Sean alone." He grinned sheepishly.

"Wait, why?" Jonathan spoke up.

"Oh my god! Sean was the guy in your video?" Evan shouted. He was shushed again, this time by Sean.

"I thought I was loud." Sean murmured under his breath.

"I bet you are, but now's not the time for that." Was that a dirty joke? Sean stuttered and Mark turned back to Evan and Jonathan. "Yeah, he was the guy I was talking about."

"Woah..." Evan stared. "My own roommate..." He blinked. "Well now you have to tell me how you guys met."

"You mean Sean didn't tell you?" Mark gasped in mock hurt. Sean blushed and Evan giggled.

"No, he was too busy fainting, like a girl." Evan smirked.

"Wait, what?" Mark turned to Sean, his eyebrows did a thing as if to say 'You okay?'. Sean simply looked at the ground.

"Yeah! He saw your video and he just fell over!"

"Are you okay?" Mark actually asked this time." 

"Yeah." Sean blushed brighter. Mark turned to the two boys who were giggling to themselves. Jonathan's laugh was a little out there. But it was endearing nonetheless.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Mark asked.

"Yeah hold on." Jonathan wheezed as he fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out something and threw it towards Mark and Sean. Mark caught it. He turned it around in his hand. It was a condom.

"Be safe, you two." Jonathan was crying now by how hard he was laughing. Jonathan and Evan ran out the door before Mark had a chance to say something.

Mark turned to Sean. "Uhm..."  
Sean looked down at the floor and started laughing. Mark joined him. Sean collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughter, bringing Mark with him. Sean wheezed and slowly tried to contain himself. 

They both laid in silence on the floor. After a while, Sean tuned on his right side to face Mark. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Mark met him in the middle, his own eyes closed. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Their eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other. Mark scooted closer and nuzzled his face against Sean's. "I like you." He said.

"Well I hope so." Sean joked and leaned in for another kiss. Once they broke apart Sean spoke, "I like you too."

~~~~~~

Moans filled the room. The sound of heavy panting was audible. Craig laid on the bed. He squirmed and groaned. "Tyler..." Craig moaned out. "Please..." He whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know, love. I'm sorry" Tyler frowned at Craig. He hated seeing his lover in pain.

"Make it feel better." Craig cried.

"It'll hurt for a while, but it'll get better." Tyler tried to control the sobbing boy.

"Ouch..." Craig looked up at Tyler with huge eyes. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Tyler chuckled. "I didn't tell you to try and jump from bed to bed. It's your fault you fell."

Craig whimpered again. "It hurts."

"I think I need to take you to the hospital, baby." Tyler lifted Craig up bridle style. Craig started yelling and hitting Tyler's chest. 

"I'm not a girl." Craig protested. "Put me down."

"Do you want to walk?" Tyler asked. Craig shook his head. "Then shut up, Mini." And he did.


	9. Thnks Fr Th Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights and love and whiplash

Craig tried not to cry the whole ride there. He didn't talk and he made minimum noise even though he was in pain. Tyler tried talking to him, but it was like Craig didn't even hear him. He just sat in his seat staring out the window. 

When they got to the hospital Craig did the same thing. He would not talk. He stared at the floor in silence. Tears streamed down his face. Tyler glanced over at Craig. "C'mon, Mini. What's wrong?"

"You mean besides my leg?" Craig finally spoke. 

"Yeah..." Tyler stared at him. Craig said nothing and went back to staring at the floor. 

"Apparently the floor is more interesting than your own boyfriend." Tyler crossed his arms and looked away.

~~~~~~

Jonathan was almost pissing himself with laughter. He thought the little joke he pulled with Mark and Sean was the best thing ever. Nobody even came close to his level. Except maybe Evan. Evan was great. 

Evan had stopped laughing about 10 minutes ago. He simply smiled at his goofball of a boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend. Were they boyfriends? They've fucked, sure. They kiss and cuddle but does that make them boyfriends? Evan stopped smiling. "What are we?" 

Jonathan stopped laughing and looked seriously at Evan. "We are farmers. Bum buh bum buh bum bum bum." Evan frowned and Jonathan started laughing again.

"I'm serious..." Evan looked down.

"Oh.." Jonathan stopped laughing again and stared at the boy in front of him. It was silent for a while and Jonathan licked his lips. "Well, what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know..." Evan bit his lip.

~~~~~~

"How fucking long do we have to wait?" Tyler yelled at the receptionist. 

"Please calm down, sir." The receptionist trembled a little. 

Tyler noticed and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "I'm sorry but my boyfriend is in extreme pain. 

"I understand that, sir. However there's people in front of you." Tyler threw his hands up in the air and sat back down. 

A voice piped up beside him, startling him in the process. "People could be dying and they still would make you wait." Tyler turned to face the man.

"Tell me about it." Tyler chuckled.

"It's like they don't care that there are-" The man paused. "-dying people waiting!" He shouted louder as if to make a scene. He succeeded.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet." The receptionist glared.

"Sorry, M'am!" The guy shouted. "He then turned to Tyler. "I'm Daithi." He extended a hand towards Tyler.

Tyler smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "I'm Tyler."

"Wow, Tyler. You're a real piece of work." Craig scoffed. Tyler turned back to Craig. 

"What did I do wrong?" Tyler asked.

"What didn't you do wrong?" Craig was on the verge of crying.

"Craig, what?" Tyler's brow furrowed.

Craig turned away. "Don't talk to me."

~~~~~~

Evan and Jonathan sat on Evan's bed in his and Sean's room. 

"Do you...want to be more?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the problem. If I knew what we were then I could figure out if I wanted to be more."

"Oh..." Jonathan bit his lip. "Do you want to be like...official?"

"I don't know? Do you?" Evan asked.

"Well, of course." Jonathan glanced at him.

"Really?" Evan's heart fluttered.

"Well yeah." Jonathan giggled.

"Okay, then it's official." Evan grinned.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course." Evan laughed and was tacked on the bed and showered in kisses.

~~~~~~

The doctor finally called Craig in. Which of course meant more waiting. The room was filled with an awkward tension. You could practically see a dark aura around the two boys. Craig was sat on the hospital bed and Tyler was standing next to him. 

A man walked in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Ryan and I'll be checking you out." 

"You can check me out any day, Doctor." Craig winked at the Doctor. Tyler frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be in pain? And that was his boyfriend. What the hell?

"You go by your first name? Isn't that a little unprofessional?" Tyler sneered.

"No, my last name is Ryan." Doctor Ryan corrected.

"Then what's your first name?" Craig asked, as he batted his eyelashes. Okay, what the fuck did Craig think he was doing? 

"No that would be unprofessional." The doctor chuckled. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem."

"Well, Doctor I hurt my leg falling for you." Craig smirked. Okay. Tyler has had enough.

"Uh..." The doctor laughed nervously.

"What the fuck, Craig?! Why are you flirting with him when your own boyfriend is sitting right next to you?!" Tyler yelled.

"Well you were flirting with the guy in the waiting room!" Craig countered.

"We were just talking, Craig!" Tyler tried to defend himself.

"I'm just going to step outside..." The doctor said as he hurried out the door.

"Oh please! I know flirting when I see it!" Craig was on the verge of crying again.

"I would never do that to you! I love you, Mini! " Tyler stopped and blinked. Did he really just say that?

"You love me?" Craig asked. No longer shouting.

"Well yeah..."

"You've never said that before." Craig chewed on his bottom lip.

"Well, I love you. You're my boyfriend after all." Tyler smiled softly at Craig

"I love you too, Tyler." Tyler walked over to Craig and put his hands on both sides of Craig's face. He bent down and kissed his nose. He placed a kiss on his cheek, then to the side of his mouth, and finally on his lips. Craig grinned stupidly against Tyler's mouth. 

"You're squishing my leg."


	10. Netflix And Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Sean tell their story about the night of the party.

"I still don't understand how you managed to sprain your ankle by jumping from bed to bed." Sean laughed and sipped his coffee. Craig, Tyler, Sean, Mark, Jonathan, and Evan had decided to meet up after the party. They were all sitting down at a table on campus. They settled on the location after they had picked up coffee and muffins. They were discussing the party and what had happened that night after the boys all had parted ways. 

Evan and Jonathan had just got done telling the group how they became official. Craig had laughed about the encounter, and called it "something out of a bad fanfiction".

It was now Craig and Tyler's turn. Craig ecstatically told the story of how Tyler said I love you for the first time. Which meant explaining the hospital and of course the fight. 

"Shut up. It happens." Craig defended.

"Wait, why were you fighting to begin with?" Mark wondered.

"I don't know. I was thinking the same thing." Tyler furrowed his brows. He looked at Craig for an explanation.

"Well..." Craig paused. "You told me to shut up..." The boys practically fell off their chairs.

"So you got into a fight because Tyler told you to shut up?" Mark laughed.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds stupid..." Craig pouted. Tyler laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"So, why don't you tell us what you did?" Jonathan grinned evilly and glanced over at Mark and Sean. The two boys looked at each other and blushed slightly. This seemed to fuel Jonathan even more. "Unless it's too personal? Maybe our boys got lucky?" Sean glared at Jonathan.

"Nothing like that happened." Sean snapped. 

"Someone's cranky. I guess you really didn't get any." Jonathan laughed and dodged a muffin that flew towards his face. "Why don't you tell us then-if nothing like that happened?"

"Fine." Sean said and crossed his arms.

~~~~~~

*flashback*

"I like you too." Sean smiled at Mark.

"Really?" Mark grinned. Sean nodded his head. "Do you maybe want to ditch this party and go do something more fun?" 

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" 

"I thought maybe we could go back to my place-" Sean's eyes widened. "A-And watch Netflix!" Mark clarified. 

"Oh." Sean laughed. "Okay."

 

Back at Mark's apartment, Mark flipped through Netflix searching for something to watch. Sean sat awkwardly beside him. Sean was sitting up straight and he played with his hands in his lap. Sean jumped when Mark spoke. "What do you want to watch?" Mark asked.

"Whatever is fine." Sean smiled.

"Okay. Then, can we please binge watch The Walking Dead?!" Mark bounced. Sean's smile grew.

"Yes!" 

 

Sometime during their marathon Sean had relaxed into Mark. His head rested on Mark's shoulder, and Mark's arm was wrapped around Sean. The boys occasionally jumped but they seemed content. Mark looked over at the smaller boy. He was fast asleep on Mark's shoulder. Mark carefully maneuvered Sean into his arms. He picked him up softly and carried him into the bedroom. Mark lowered Sean down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Sean instantly reacted and snuggled up into the warmth. Mark smiled and placed a soft kiss on Sean's forehead. He then walked into the living room, turned off the tv and fell asleep. That night he dreamt of Sean.

*flashback end*

~~~~~~

"Wait that's it?!" Jonathan yelled. Students stopped in their tracks to look at the screaming boy. 

Sean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we watched The Walking Dead and then went to sleep.

"You do know that Netflix and chill doesn't literally mean Netflix and chill right?" Craig joked.

"Wait, so no sex?" Evan asked. This time Mark rolled his eyes.

"Why are you guys so interested in our relationship?" Mark chuckled.

"Relationship?" Sean squeaked.

"I-I mean our lives." Mark stuttered. The guys all smirked at the two and Mark spoke again. "It's like you're obsessed with us." Mark joked. His laugh trailed off awkwardly when he noticed no one was laughing.

"Anyways..." Tyler spoke up. "Anyone up for video games?" 

"Yes!" The boys cheered. 

"We can all hang out at Mark's!" Craig announced.

"Wait, I didn't agree to that." Mark frowned.

"Too late!" Jonathan giggled.


	11. You Guys Have No Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get in trouble.

Mark was surprised there hadn't been a noise complaint already. The six boys were sprawled out on Mark's couch and floor playing Mario Kart on Mark's Nintendo 64. Craig was in Tyler's lap. Craig licked his lips as he concentrated on the game. It was Craig, Evan, Sean, and Mark. And currently Mark was winning. "Stop fucking cheating!" Craig yelled at Mark. 

"I'm not cheating, I'm just winning." Mark smirked at Craig. Craig frowned. Tyler wrapped his arms around Craig's waist. Craig instantly brightened up.

"I call hacks!" Sean shouted. 

"I'm just that good." Mark laughed.

"You hear that, Sean. He's that good." Evan winked at Sean. Mark choked. Jonathan lost his shit and busted out laughing. Craig fell off Tyler's lap and Tyler was wheezing like a bitch. 

Evan took this as his chance to get ahead. All of the boys except Evan had disregarded their controllers and were either rolling on the floor or blushing. (Mark and Sean)

"I won!" Evan cheered. The boys all stopped what they were doing and blinked at Evan. 

"What?" Mark stared.

"No fair!" Sean yelled.

"You cheated!" Craig pouted.

Jonathan high-fived Evan. "Way to go, babe!" Evan grinned. Craig was still pouting.

"You only won because you were cheating." Tyler said trying to make Craig feel better.

"It's not my fault you guys weren't paying attention." Evan smirked. Craig glared. "Plus,Mark cheated too."

"So you admit you were cheating?" Sean smirked. 

"I wasn't cheating!" Mark tried to defend. 

"Neither did I!" Evan shouted!

"Yes you did!" Craig yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Jonathan glared at Craig.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend!" Tyler snapped.

"Woah guys! Maybe we should calm down!" Sean bit his lip.

"Yeah guys keep it down!" Mark just contributed to the noise.

A knock on the door shut them all up. Mark quietly walked over to the door.

The door swung open and there stood a very pissed off old lady.  
"Shut up, you hooligans. I've had enough. It's bad enough I have to live in a apartment with a homosexual. And now I have to listen to your sex party?"

"Sex party?" Jonathan tilted his head to the side. 

"What the fuck did she just say?" Craig growled.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Walters." Mark smiled and slammed the door in her face.

"What a bitch!" Tyler scoffed.

"What did you say!" Mrs. Walters yelled from behind the door.

"I said I had an itch!" Tyler called back. A muffled 'oh' is heard.

The boys busted up laughing.

"You guys have no chill." Mark laughed along with them.


	12. Craig Is One Unlucky Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play strip Jenga. And Craig is done.

The boys were sat in various spots on the couch and floor. Some laps were being used as seats. The video games had been discarded and forgotten. "We should play strip poker!" Jonathan jumped up, and knocked Evan off his lap in the process. Evan glared up at Jonathan.

"I don't know how to play poker." Evan stated.

"Yeah, I don't either." Craig chimed.

"Same." Tyler mumbled as he stared at his phone. 

"I don't even have cards." Mark announced.

"Fine, we'll play strip Jenga." Jonathan grinned.

"You're delirious if you think I'm getting naked in front of all of you." Sean crossed his arms. Jonathan grinned wider.

"We don't have to get fully naked." Jonathan clarified. "Just underwear." Jonathan smirked and Evan smacked him. Everyone glanced at each other fearfully. This was not a good plan.

~~~~~~

This is how the boys found themselves in a circle, playing strip Jenga. "So the rules are simple. Whoever makes the tower fall, has to take off an article of clothing." Jonathan explains.

"How many games are we going to play?" Sean asked.

"As many as it takes until someone's in only their boxers." Around half of the boys groaned. The other half was waiting to see the boys in their underwear.

"For some reason, I don't trust you." Craig looked skeptical. Jonathan just grinned.

And he probably shouldn't.

Sean stared at the tower of blocks in front of him. His brows furrowed in concentration. "It's fucking Jenga. Not rocket science." Tyler barked. "Hurry up." 

"Someone's in a hurry to get naked." Evan smirked. 

"Nobody is getting naked in my house." Mark laughed.

"Only you and Sean. Right?" Jonathan teased. Mark rolled his eyes and Sean frowned. Sean removed a piece from the middle. 

"Finally!" Tyler cheered. "Your turn, Mini." Craig went for a block closer to the top. He pulled it out- and the top came crashing down with it.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Craig yelled. "This was literally the second block. Everyone laughed and Craig pulled his shoe off.

They set the game back up. This round lasted longer. The boys all went except for Craig. His turn was next. Sean had pulled from the top, as well as Mark. Jonathan pulled one from the right. Tyler took from the left and Evan took one from the bottom middle. It was Craig's turn. He grabbed a block on the right side. He was more careful this time. He tried so hard, but in the end, it didn't matter. The tower once again came tumbling down. Welp, there went his other shoe.

By the end of the night, all of the guys were fully dressed. Well except for Craig. Craig hadn't had the best luck. In fact, his luck was kind of horrible. Every round he played he managed to knock the tower down. Whether he went first or last, nobody else knocked the tower down. It fell one last time. The blocks hit the floor with a satisfying noise. Everyone looked to Craig, who sat shirtless. Jonathan grinned evilly. Mark and Sean looked stared at him pitifully. Evan was indifferent. And Tyler glared at Jonathan. Something about everyone about to see his boyfriend practically naked put him in a bad mood. "Fuck no!" Craig shouted. "I'm not taking my pants off!" 

"You're not playing fair!" Jonathan shouted back.

"That's because the game is rigged!" Craig accused.

"How the fuck do you rig Jenga?" Evan asked?

"I dunno! But it is!" Craig couldn't back up his claim. But there was no way he lost that many times.

"A deal's a deal." Jonathan smirked.

"Stop pressuring my boyfriend to take his pants off." Tyler growled.

"Guys, Mrs, Walters is going to come back." Mark warned. 

Everyone started shouting over each other. "Just take your fucking pants off!" Sean shouted over them all. That shut them up. Craig frowned and grudgingly took off his pants. The boys decided to have fun with Craig. They cheered and whistled. Craig blushed and looked to Tyler for help, but Tyler was still moping. Craig cursed whatever force that was out to get him.


End file.
